Una nueva alma
by Any-chan15
Summary: Hay recuerdos que sacan sonrisas y lágrimas al mismo tiempo. [Yoriichi x Uta]


**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes son propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge. ****La idea principal**** de esta historia nació por el doujinshi de ****haikashiro de Twitter, vayan a darle amor que dibuja precioso. ****La historia**** me pertenece.**

**Una nueva alma**

**Capítulo único**

Recordaba sus días junto a su amada Uta con una mezcla de melancolía y añoranza. La extrañaba pero su recuerdo ya no dolía como en un principio sino que le sacaba una sonrisa. La mujer de la que se enamoró desde muy joven siempre le resultó curiosa, desde lo absorta que podía quedarse a causa de la tristeza hasta la felicidad que transmitía su sonrisa, la cual siempre le pareció hermosa; también su forma tan gentil de regañarlo y el hecho de que no podía mantener el ceño fruncido por mucho tiempo. Su blanca piel que se resecaba en invierno, sus bellos y grandes ojos grises, y su cabello negro que siempre fue muy suave.

Sin embargo, había algo que nunca le gustó de ella porque le causaba temor: su expresión de dolor, una que pocas veces vio en su rostro, una que siempre le preocupaba porque su madre ponía casi la misma expresión debido a su enfermedad, por eso siempre que su compañera de vida hacía esos gestos él utilizaba su _visión_ para revisar su cuerpo por dentro, en busca de enfermedades que por suerte nunca fueron graves.

Sonrió recordando el susto que se llevó aquel día…cuando ella no sólo puso esa expresión frente a él sino que además la había hallado desvanecida en el suelo. Aterrándolo. Jamás le tuvo miedo a otra cosa que no fuera perderla.

Él volvía de buscar leña cuando la notó arrodillada en el suelo a unos metros de la casa, cuando llamó su atención ella volteó la cara y lo hizo preocuparse al instante por el dolor que trataba de esconder sin éxito.

―Uta, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó dejando caer la leña y acercándose con prisa a ella, quien lo observó acongojada.

―No quería preocuparte, lo siento. Es solo que estos días me he estado sintiendo mal, no paro de vomitar todo lo que como y estoy muy cansada, hace un momento…me desmayé―confesó con remordimiento, como si estaría confesando un crimen, y es que a ella no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Yoriichi, pero de verdad no quería llenarlo de preocupaciones.

Rápidamente el hombre la recogió del suelo y la cargó en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola, ¡no era necesario! ¡Después de descansar recuperaría sus fuerzas y podría caminar por sí misma!

Pero lo que no sabía era que él la estaba cargando para poder revisarla con su mirada, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro su vida. La revisó comenzando por su cabeza y luego bajando, se detuvo en su vientre cuando vio algo inusual, algo que nunca estuvo ahí, un pequeño ser que tenía su propio corazón.

―Hay…un bebé―dijo en voz baja por la sorpresa que eso le causó.

Los ojos grisáceos de Uta observaron el rostro estupefacto de su esposo por un rato hasta que pudo digerir el mensaje.

― ¡Ah, un bebé! ―exclamó sorprendida, llevando una mano a su vientre―. ¡Tendremos un bebé! ¿No es genial, Yoriichi? ―dijo contenta abrazándose a él como pudo.

El hombre tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo para contener el alivio y la emoción, dos sentimientos que no parecían ir bien juntos. Se sentía tan feliz que podría llorar, tener un hijo con su amada esposa era la mejor noticia del mundo, ciertamente inesperada pero que lo hacía muy feliz al igual que a ella.

―Vamos, no llores, es una buena noticia―decía feliz la mujer en sus brazos, riendo un poco ante su reacción.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla pero su sonrisa no se borró. Esos recuerdos eran agridulces, pero a pesar de haberlos perdido, de no haber conocido a su hijo o de saber que no podría ver la sonrisa de Uta hasta su próxima vida; estaba feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir esos momentos a su lado, de ser capaz de decir que en algún momento de su vida todo fue felicidad y paz.

**Fin.**

**¡Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos! Espero que les haya gustado :3 la verdad creo que Yoriichi y Uta hacen una linda pareja, ella tiene todo lo que a él le falta n.n y ese doujinshi me llegó bastante así que no podía no escribir esto. Gracias por leer!**

**Ja-ne! **


End file.
